Richard M. Thompson
21:52, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Richard Michael Thompson (born January 2nd, 2669) is an Alorian politician, and the great grandson of Richard Thompson, founder of the Conservative Union. Richard M. Thompson was the former president of Aloria, former leader of the Union, and former co-chairman of the party. He served as Minister of Defense from 2710 to 2717, and served as Minister of Internal Affairs. In 2715 he ran for president against President Richard Johnson, but came in third with 17% of the vote. Thompson's lost and failure to secure more votes in the presidential election was indicated because of lack of money the party had. After the party had 32% more donations then the previous election, Thompson once again announced his run for the nomination of the Union. After defeating Mike Garrison and Harold Clement in the convention, Richard Thompson went on to be endorsed by the incumbent governing party the Centre Democratic Party. Thompson defeated the People's Party candidate with 51%, the second time in Alorian history a candidate won in the first round. President Thompson went on to working with the Progressive Coalition, as well as staying in the Conservative Coalition, by including every member in the cabinet (Alorian Populist Party, Democratic Centrist Party, the People's Party, and the Socialist Alliance). After a mild first term, he announced that he would seek re-election in 2723. He won the nomination of his party with no serious opposition, he was then re-endorsed by the Centre Democratic Party. Thompson's successes, though failure to move the economy forward, has landed him around a 48% to 59% approval rating. He went on to win the election with 54%. He announced his retirement in 2727, and the the Conservative Union failed to capture the presidency again. Childhood Richard Michael Thompson was born on January 2nd, 2669 in Port Aloria, Krentori to parents George Thompson and Mary Thompson. Thompson did not attend a public instead, instead he was schooled at his house by his mother Mary. However by Grade 8, Thompson attended a public high school. Thompson's parents, George and Mary, died in a car crash when he was 19. After finishing public school, R. T. did not pursue college or university; instead he did volunteer work in Port Aloria, and later joined the Alorian Christian Church. He did active missionary work for the ACC. However, Thompson left the ACC and became a Catholic. At the age of 23 he was involved in a car accident, he was left paralyzed until 2694, he was almost paralyzed permanently. Even now, at the age of 51, Thompson must have his back taken care of at least once a week. Politics Before 2719 Thompson helped Councillor Carter Reid's campaign for mayor of Port Aloria, though Reid lost. After being elected on the school board that same year, the next election (in 2703) Thompson decided to run for mayor. His son, Harry Thompson, was very active in his election for mayor. In fact, Carter Reid endorsed him as well. Though he came in third place, far behind other candidates. Congressional Election and Career He ran for Congress in 2707, and won. He was very active in the Conservative Union, and became co-chairman of the party. In 2709, Thompson resigned and became leader of the party. He also publicly disliked President Martin Grant, even though Grant was part of the party During his congressional career and leadership, he was a vocal opponent of Fletcherism and the Progressive Coalition. He said, "I will never work with socialists and communists unless I have to for the sake of our country". After defeating Bob Ford and Jack Buck in the Union's convention, Thompson went on to challenge Progressive Coalition candidate Louis Stough and CDP President Richard Johnson. He failed, however, and came in third with 17%. Presidency Richard M. Thompson (R. T.) won the 2719 elections with the endorsement of the CDP, beating the Progressive Coalition's candidate, and the Communist candidate with 51% in the first round. Soon of his inauguration he started to work with other congressional parties that weren't conservatives. He talked with the Democratic Centrist Party, the People's Party, and the Alorian Populist Party about including them in the cabinet, offering them one seat each in the cabinet. Backlash after the Socialist Alliance was not involved, but the president offered them a seat in 2710. Economic Crisis President Thompson proposed legislation deeming that the government must approve any employees being fired when striking. He commented that companies must be able to fire workers, but workers need some rights with striking during the recession. Thompson met with Industry Minister Aloria Rockyfeller, after the meeting was done both R. T. and Rockyfeller did not comment on the meeting, assuming that the meeting went bad. Chief of Staff Bill Johnson met with Finance Minister Joe F. Rockyfeller II, Johnson said that the meeting was not success. Both meetings were about convincing the ministries to support the measures, but all failed. The economy, since 2721, has had little success until 2722 when things started to seem a bit more positive for the economy. He partially blamed the policies of the Progressive Coalition on the recession, as well as Martin Grant. He also commented that former President Richard Johnson failed to recognize the recession, but when he did it was too late. Working with the Progressives R. T. went on to work with the Progressive Coalition, by including every member of the coalition in the cabinet (one seat each). Only one party wasn't involved in the cabinet, the Communist Party of Aloria. He created a partnership with the Alorian Populist Party when it came to religious policies. However not all members of the Conservative Union agreed with President Thompson's policies to help the progressives. Congressman Jack Conrad created the "Anti-Thompson" group in the Union, while only 6 of the 149 CU congressman joined, Conrad's cause generate much media attention. In 2724, President Thompson supported the return of the post of Prime Minister, while creating various deals with the Progressive Coalition. Thompson's decision to work closer with the PC is beyond controversial in some eye's, however many political analysts say it is more of an advantage to him, politically. Vice President Harold Clement swore to resign if Thompson went through with his promise. ]] This caused tensions to grow within the Conservative Coalition, and by March, 2724, R. T. announced the party's separation from the coalition, and said his party was with the "Alorian people". Re-election in 2723 Thompson announced his run for re-election in 2722, and the CDP announced they would endorse him again. The President beat Socialist Alliance candidate, Ann Fletcher, with 54% of the vote, the first time a president won the first round. However, the elections were not successful for the Conservative Union, the party was reduced from 149 seats to 63 seats, the worst it's done in 12 years. The election also marked the day when the Conservative Union would work closer with the Progressive Coalition, tensions grew big within the conservative coalition, and down the road the party separated itself from the coalition. Downfall of the Conservative Union RMT announced his retirement in April of 2727, after giving a speech on the economy. CU leader Thomas Callahan replaced him as the presidential candidate, and from there on the party started to fall apart. Callahan greatly lost the election, and the Federal Delegates started to expel the rest of the leadership from the party. The FDs said this reason was because "The divide the party, destroying the alliance between the Conservative Coalition, and failing to expand". Thomas Callahan, Chairman William Henry, Party President Joseph Carter and Co-Chairman George Axworthy were all expeled, along with others. The CU then fell apart in October, 2727. ---- see also: List of Presidents of Aloria Category:Aloria Category:Alorian politicians Category:Presidents of Aloria